deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnathemaX/5 Best
Okay, sorry for deceiving you into thinking that I would make the blog post about the creatures the same day I made the info page blog post. But today is the day we'll get into the details. Anyway, if you don't agree with me, feel free to voice your opinions in the comment section below. So, let's get started! 'The Worst Creatures :( --' Now to be honest, I had a VERY difficult time choosing which 4 stars are truly horrible in the Faen Faction, because truly, there were none. These 5 are not actually "HORRIBLE", but aren't as good as the others. Dream Guide -- Dream Guide again, isn't necessarily bad, she is just lacking compared to the other 4 star Faens. Sure, she has Bless 6, but why would you want Bless 6 if you could just use Oracle's Bless 10? Yeah, yeah, she has Rebirth 6, which can be a bit annoying if you get lucky with Rebirth , but REALLY, her skills aren't that good. She has Sprite Link 7 , which can prove to be devastating if you have multiple copies of her, but hey, you can also get Sprite Link from the Pale Dragon which also has Reflect 6 and Miasma 6 . Isn't that better? Faen Rampager -- Faen Rampager's skills are pretty decent. But her extremely long wait time of 6 turns can turn you off. Plus, have I mentioned that her skills AREN'T great? Sure, Restoration 8 and Block 8 can help enhance her survivability NO KIDDING, but her Delay 1 skill feels like it's lacking. It doesn't really help your team unlike higher level Delays such as Delays 2-4. Plus, she doesn't have any defense against Magic skills and no rebirth skills either. You can meld a Reflect or Immunity onto her, but the problem is that she isn't really easy to obtain. Faen Mesmer -- Faen Mesmer's skills are... interesting. But unfortunately, this time, 'interesting' isn't too good. Sure, she packs Bloodrage 8 , which is better than Colossus' Bloodrage 7, and ties with Sekhmet's Bloodrage 8, but unlike the both of them who have an enormous HP pool and HP recovery moves (Restoration & Life Sap respectively), Faen Mesmer has none of these. She also has Sprite Link, but hey, you can find them also on a Pale Dragon and Satyr Sentry. She also has Discord 5 , which can be useful, but hey, why not use an Eye of Jonara instead? So really, her moves might seem interesting, but other creatures with similar moves outclass her. Master Guide -- Master Guide is special for being 1 of only 2 4 star creatures with Delay 2, the other being Icy Huntress. But really, even if she has Delay 2, which is an amazing skill, why is she on this list? The real problem is that Master Guide's awesome Delay 2 is overshadowed by her other pathetic skills. Elven Salve 5 is pretty sad, especially since Frost Rager carries Elven Salve 6, and Satyr Sentry also carries Elven Salve 6. And then we see Holy Light 4.... ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME? Holy Light 4 has got to be the sh!ttiest skill ever. It's even worse than Cleric's Mass Heal 4, and that's saying something. Holy Light 4 can only heal 1 creature for 100 HP. That's pathetic. I mean, if she carries something stronger like, say, Holy Light 7 or Holy Light 8, that would be much better, but seriously, Master Guide has got to be the worst Faen buff creature for the 4 star faction. Moon Walker -- Moon Walker's skills are actually pretty good. You hardly see Miasma 7 anywhere, and believe me, it's much, much better than the common Miasma 6. Problem is? Well, if you need something better than Miasma 6, might as well get a Centaur Chief with Miasma 8, or an Arrow Brave with Miasma 6 + Battleblow. Sure, she has Picking Off 7, but you can get Picking Off 6 with a Treant Elder, and Treant Elder is much more team friendly (Mass Heal & Picking Off). And finally, we have Reflect 4. Seriously. -.-. Reflect 4? It's not like she has a TON of HP like Juggernaut, and she doesn't have any HP recovery moves as well, unlike Treant Elder & Juggernaut. 'Best Creatures :) --' Horned Beast -- Do I even have to tell you that Horned Beast is awesome? Of course not. Everybody knows that Horned Beast is AMAZING. Not only is he easy to farm, he also packs some nice/OP skills. He carries Immunity 7 , which is a staple for melding, but he also carries Dodge 6 which also allows him to mitigate Direct DMG alongside with the benefits of Immunity. Add to the fact that he is a reliable healer, and can heal your team for a long time. How great is that?! Henrietta -- Henrietta is a popular creature for late-game players due to the fact that she can cleanse a friendly creature from control effects each turn. (We all know how dangerous control effects can be). Plus, she is also a great support; her Elven Salve 7 provides a respectable additional 350 HP & Max HP towards fellow Faen Creatures, plus she can heal with her Mass Heal 6. Centaur Chief / Arrow Brave -- Centaur Chief is the ULTIMATE Neander killer. His Miasma 8 MASSIVE amounts of damage to them, plus due to the fact that his HP at Level 10 isn't all that high, and usually lower than the HPs of similarly leveled & starred Neander's, which allows him to deal and extra 75% damage to them with his Warlust ability. His Block 7 also allows him to extend his survivability by a bit. || In case you don't Centaur Chief, Arrow Brave makes a fine replacement. Her Miasma 6 is weaker than Centaur Chief's Miasma 8, but her Battleblow makes it up nontheless. Plus, she has Dodge , which may prove to be riskier than Block, but if luck is with you, you can end up completely taking NO direct damage from the creature in front of you/creature using Sweeping Blow. Flame Brave -- Flame Brave is an awesome Faen Creature. Her attack is pretty low, but she can deal heavy AOE Magic Damage, and also DOT with her Blaze. She can become especially powerful when equipped with Fire runes. However, she will have trouble against Immunity and Reflect creatures, so beware. Naga Mistress -- Naga Mistress is a FANTASTIC lock-down creature without the disadvantages of other 4 star lockdown creatures (namely The Puppeteer & Icy Mage ). She is the only 4 star creature with Tempest (not including STempest), and also has Icy Arrow. She also makes for a great healer with Mass Heal 6. Too bad that she doesn't make as big of difference when you can farm her. But if you can get her early enough, she can be a big help/annoyance. Category:Blog posts